Black Friday (Superstore)
Black Friday is the Black Friday special of Superstore. Plot t's 3:00am and Amy and Garrett look with dread at the full parking lot and line-up of customers – it's Black Friday. Inside, the associates are eating pot-luck while Jonah films his first Black Friday. Glenn gives a motivation speech with emphasis on calmness and Dina talks about crisis management. The staff get to work while Elias stretches and Sandra motivates herself. (♫ Yogi - Burial ♫) In the parking lot, Cheyenne and Mateo crowd control and receive a bribe if they'll set aside an item for a customer. At the Pharmacy, Glenn seeks advice from Tate on taking some relaxation pills to cope with the stress. Jonah films Amy taking inventory when she becomes nauseated and leaves. Amy calls her husband Adam indicating she might be pregnant. With the customers milling at the front door, Glenn starts to read from the Bible and the doors burst open. Chaos ensues as the customers pour in and start grabbing items. Amy tells Glenn she feels sick and needs to go which prompts him to take a pill. Dina orders Garrett to man a check-out but he refuses until he finishes an announcement about tablets and "Halo Fog". He then proceeds to drag it out by naming movies that can be watched on the device. Mateo and Cheyenne try to solicit a bribe from a customer who wants them to check for an item in the back. Amy goes to the Pharmacy to get a pregnancy test from Tate who is teasing her when Jonah happens to film and overhear them. Glenn encounters a woman who takes a toy from a child which prompts him to take another pill. Garrett is still listing movies to get out of working a register. Jonah is waiting for Amy when she comes out of the bathroom. She's not pregnant and he doesn't know how to react. Suddenly Jonah runs to the bathroom and Dina is close behind. At the Coffee & Bakery, Glenn informs the staff that the potluck gave them food poisoning and half the employees are gone. Two customers fight. (♫ Anita Baker – Caught Up In the Rapture ♫) Garrett tries to take a break but Dina is there so he goes back to listing movies. Jonah runs into the bathroom and finds Amy is in the next stall. Jonah tries to make conversation but Amy tells him they don't have to. Both sit uncomfortably on the toilet. Cheyenne has bought all the Pepto and gouges Mateo for a bottle. Amy tells Jonah she's relieved she's not pregnant. They are both waiting for the other to go to the bathroom. Garrett is finally too sick and stops announcing. Jonah films the staff in the Break Room nursing their sickness until Brett throws away his camera. Glenn isn't angry that everyone is in the Break Room but wonders what is happening in the store. With no one at the check-out, customers are trying to leave without paying. Dina is on the floor trying to maintain control. Everyone in the Break Room starts arguing over who poisoned them and as Jonah tries to rally everyone, Glenn very uncharacteristically curses at him and everyone and tells them to shut up. Glenn then can't remember if he said anything. Garrett suggests everyone leave and when Glenn agrees, he can't believe it. Garrett inspires everyone by saying he may do the bare minimum but he's not going to do less than that and that he's going back to work. The staff follow Garrett into the store where bedlam is reining. (♫ Jungle – Busy Earnin’ ♫) Garrett mans the check-out he's been avoiding all day and Dina helps bag. The staff start stocking items and helping customers. At day's end, the staff aren't kind in getting customers to leave. Glenn operates a fork lift festooned with brooms to sweep the customers out. Exhausted, the staff collapse at the store front. (♫ Cyndi Lauper – Time After Time ♫) Glenn asks if someone can check if Myrtle is alive. Having few Pharmacy customers all day, Tate walks by full of energy. Amy is by herself and calls Adam to tell him she's not pregnant but she makes a slip and says she's not happy. In the Break Room, Dina is impressed that Garrett came through in the end. She kisses him and says to get all the breath mints in the store and meet her in the Photo Lab for sex. Category:Black Friday Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on NBC